10 Days in the Sohma house
by kittykat.eden
Summary: what happens when me and two of my friends viset the Sohma house? Well all i can say is that some funny and crazy stuff will happen.
1. Chapter 1

--------------------Day 1----------------------------------------------------

Eden: What are you doing Haylie?  
Haylie: I'm playing ball.  
Eden: With what?  
Haylie: With Yuki. I accidentally sat on him and he passed out in rat form, so I'm using him as a hackeysack, want to join?  
Eden: um...what if he chan...  
POOF  
Haylie: HOLY SHIT! turns around with beat red face !O/O!  
Eden:Ha Ha your a dumbass Haylie. throws blanket on Yuki Oh, hi Kyo.  
Kyo: Hey Haylie and you...so um Haylie ya know Hatori is looking for you. He says he wants to talk to you about something really IMPORTANT.  
Haylie: Oh really! Hello HATORRIII! Whatcha wanna talk to me about?  
Hatori: Can we talk some where more privet?  
Haylie: Sure! I. I?  
Hatori: How about we go to the graden?  
Haylie: Um...Sure ok lets go.  
Hatori and Haylie leave the room  
Eden: Yells USE PERTECTION!  
Haylie turns around and flips Eden off.  
Eden: Hey Kyo why do you hate me so much?  
Kyo: Because you are a total freak and--  
Eden:-- You have a crush on me don't you? TT  
Kyo:N-N-NOOOOO! That's not what I fuckin' meant, GOD DAMMIT! o  
Tohru walks in  
Kyo: N-nothing happened I SWEAR!  
Haylie and Hatori walk back in  
Haylie: Eden, did you finally scare off Kyo with your love coffession?  
Eden: O/O SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU DAMN BITCH!  
Haylie: Dat's MISS Bitch to you! T.T  
Eden: I HATE ALL OF YOU! Runs away fake crying  
Haylie: I LOVE YOU TOO EDEN!walks away not caring about Eden's over dramatic exit.  
Tohru: Will she be alright?  
Hatori: Don't ask me...but maybe someone should go see if she'll be ok.  
Haru: Who's yelling "I HOPE ALL OF YOU BURN IN HELL FOR HATING ME!"?  
Hatori: Oh thats just Eden she flaked out over something and we don't know why?...You should go see what she's upset about since you didn't piss her off...she might listen to you.  
Hatsuharu: Um...sure i'll go.  
On the way, Haru bumps into Haylie Reading the latest Mogeta Manga on a bench. She's laughing loudly.  
Haru: Now completely sidetracked Whatcha reading? T.T  
Haylie: Mogeta... It's a really funny Manga.  
Haru: How's it funny? T.T  
Haylie: It's funny 'cause it's stupid...  
A loud scream and crashing sound can be heard coming from the main house.  
Haylie: It's good to be home after going to that hard ass college. I just wish Eden would calm the hell down.  
Haru: T.T... Well, since you guys came back, it's not been that easy for Yuki and Kyo to handle as you can very well see...  
Oh, sorry, I forgot I got something else to do... T.T  
Haylie: Ok.Goes right back to reading her Manga.

At Main house...  
Haru: Eden, are you ok. Yuki was passed out on the ground back there... T.T  
Eden:looks up at Haru with BIG teary eyes. Sniff...hi...sniff...Haru.  
Haru: T.T... You're not Eden... You're one of those fairies that fixed the classroom when I turned black a couple years ago...  
Eden: Sniff...What are you talking about...Sniff  
Haru: This isn't like you... You're a bad ass lier... T.T  
Eden: What the hell is that supposed to mean you fuckin' stoner!  
Haru: Yup... That's you... Your back, nice to see you. Did you enjoy it in LaLaLand?... T.T  
Eden: You...are so lucky that it's against my (many made up religions) to hurt stoners...  
Haru: Well, that's good, I can visit Yuki now that you're back to normal... Seeya... T.T  
Haru walks out of room  
Eden: GOD DAMNIT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE! OoO! sighs oh well I suppose I should go say sorry to every one...or not.  
Kyo walks into the main house where Eden is.  
Kyo: Um...Eden are you in here? It's dinner time so come and eat.  
Eden:from a dark shadow. I'm not hungery.  
Kyo: Get out here cause Tohru made dinner and you know she puts a lot of ef...  
Eden: I told you I'm not hugery.  
Kyo: Get you skankey ass out here and eat.  
Eden: I'm not going anywhere with someone who hates me.  
Kyo: God Dammit! You crazy woman why are you acting all Syco Bitch all of a sudden?  
Eden: Uhh...O.o...  
Kyo: Just GET OUT HERE NOW!  
Eden: No.  
Kyo: I said get out here.  
Eden: And I said no.  
Kyo: Do as I say woman!  
Eden: Why should I?  
Kyo: Cause I'm taller then you.  
Eden: What the hell are you smoking? Did you steal some of Haru's secret Stash?  
Kyo: Wha...NO. You're nothing but a stupid bitch. I don't even know why I try to be friends with you.  
Eden: Ya know what Kyo... I think that you try to be friends with me cause you like me.steps out of the shadow wearing a very skintight leather outfit.  
Kyo: What...The...Fuck...Are...You...gets cut off by a sharp and very painful slap.  
Eden: Don't say such dirty words so close to my Virgin ears.  
Kyo: What the hell do you mean by Virgin ears? Your body may be virgin but your mind, your eyes, and your ears are so not "virgin".  
Eden: And how the hell would you know that?  
Kyo: ...Um...Uhhh...did I say Um...  
Eden: I thought so. But um...would you like to find out if I am or I'm not a "vergin"?  
Kyo: Wha... are you crazy?  
Eden: Maybe I am crazy. but only for you Kyo my love.  
Kyo: twitch What are you saying?  
Eden: You should know exactly what I'm say my silly lover.  
Kyo: What the hell are you smoking?  
Eden: Nothing my dearest love, but it is only your presence that intoxicates me so.  
Kyo: Um...What are you sayi...gets cut off by a large crashing sound.  
Haylie: walks into the room That was the worst food ever! Shigure would you stop spikin the food and trying to get Becca drunk off her gourd!  
Eden:Suddenly lightens up BECCA'S HERE!  
Haylie: Yup! Pulls in a very angry Becca  
Becca: Luckily Tohru tastes all the food before serving it! Otherwise, he might have had me! She just all starts talkin' about UFO's coming to visit and then she fuckin' passes out! That was hella funny!  
Eden: Stop stealin' my fuckin' words!  
Becca: Who shoved a garble up you fuckin ass... was it Yuki?..  
Eden: FYI it was Kyo.  
Kyo: What the fuck is wrong with you people!  
Becca+Eden+Haylie: Everything, when will you little fuckers learn?  
Kyo:... Wait, did you say Tohru PASSED OUT!  
Runs out of room  
Becca: What a fuckin' dipshit.  
Haylie: Eden, were you pushing him to hard? I think he looked like HE was about to pass out.  
Eden: If so, I hope it's on top of Tohru.  
Becca: That's fucked up.  
Haylie: But then, we could watch Yuki kick his ass. I'm taking the bets this time! .  
Eden: Well I have to go say goodnight to my lover who seems to be in denial. So I say good night I will see you in the morning, but don't be to surprised if you hear an odd bump in the night.  
Becca: What the hell is she talking about?  
Haylie: O.o  
------in the other house-------  
Eden: now where is he? Maybe he's in his room.knocks on his bedroom door.  
Kyo:Opens door. yes what do you wa...oh no not YOU againtries to shut door but Eden runs in to fast to get locked out.  
Eden: Oh Kyo my love why do you do such mean and hurtful things to me, the love of your life.  
Kyo: What the fuck are you saying? And who said anything about you being the love of my life?  
Eden: My loves are you that blind can you not see that we are meant to be together forever? Can you not see our fate written in the stars burning brightly with the fire of our love?  
Kyo: You stole that from that damn Romeo and Juliet movie you rented yesterday didn't you.>:O  
Eden:Snaps out of whatever it was that she was in. What the hell am I doing here.  
Kyo: You're back to normal?  
Eden: What the fuck are you talking about? The last thing I remember is eating a mushroom Haru gave me. He said it tasted like chicken.  
Kyo: God dman that stupid ox. Eden Haru got you high off of his Mushrooms.  
Eden: Damn him. I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!  
Kyo: Well at least you're back to normal.  
Eden: Um...Kyo what did I do when I was high?  
Kyo: Um...I'll tell you in the morning it's getting really late and I'm tired.  
Eden: Ok, see ya in the morning. goodnight.leaves Kyo's room.


	2. Chapter 2

-----------------------------------Day 2----------------------------------------------------

Haylie: yawn What's fer breakfast? I'm hungry!

Kyo: Make your own god damn breakfast! Cause i'm not cooking for ya!

Haylie: Well EXCUUUSSE me! I was going to ask Tohru, but she doesn't seem to be in the friggin' kitchen:O

Eden: Walks into the kitchen. Why is everyone yelling so loud so early in the morning?

Kyo+Haylie: It's already 6:00 you friggin lazy ass.

Eden: Wait did you say 6:00?

Kyo: Yea we just said that. Why are you so worked up?

Eden: Cause its the U.S snowbording open today! And Shaun White is in it!

Haylie: What the fu-! You still have a crush on that red head? I admit he's cute, but this is ridiculous:o

Kyo: Looks very freaked out. You like that punk!

Eden: Why do you care? Do you like him too?

Kyo: WHAT THE FU-!

Haylie suddenly puches him, thus cutting off his sentence

Haylie: You're gonna fuckin' wake up Yuki and that fuckin' perverted shigure if you keep yelling! looks scared Besides Becca spent the night, remember!

Kyo: Oh, shit. You're right! Damn it all!

Haylie: Puches him again Shut the fuck up, damn it!

Eden: I know a way I can shut him up. .

Haylie+Kyo: O.O...Both run out of the room

Eden: looks at clock. Oh crap its almost 7:00 I got to find out what channel HE is going to be on. runs to the living room, were Becca and Haylie are watching a cartoon show.

Becca: Hey Eden.

Eden: Give me the clicker NOW! o

Haylie: But I'm teaching Becca how Kyo and Yuki are like Tom and Jerry, see? Haylie motions to the TV screen, where Tom was getting the shit beat out of him by the liitle mouse Jerry

Becca: Laughs loudly as Tom is hit on the head with a blow dryer I gotta make Yuki try that!

Haylie: That probably won't happen...

Eden: GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN REMOTE!

Haylie+Becca:...okay...

Eden:sits on couch. Now then what channel is HE on.starts flipping through channels like a mad woman.

Becca: Who's HE? O.o?

Eden: HE is Shaun White only the hottest coolest snowborder ever!

Becca: Oh god i gotta go.

Haylie: Why are you leaving and where are you going?

Becca: Great! You made me miss the good part:o

Eden: Who cares. Shaun White is on tv.

Kyo walks in to living room.

Kyo: What the hell are you watching?

Eden: I thought i told you this mornig? but if you can't remember its the U.S. Snowbordin Open.

Kyo: Whatever. mumbels stupid bitch and walks off.

haru walks through the door.

Haru: hey everyone. T.T

Eden: Haru i'm gonna kick your ass:O But i have to do it later cause Shaun White is on T.V.

Haru: Sits down next to Haylie. So why does she want to kick my ass? T.T

Haylie: Cause you feed her one of your strange mushrooms and she was acting all weird around Kyo.

Eden: SHUT UP! Shaun is on.stares at the T.V. until his run is over. WHOOT! He came in first!

Haylie: Whips out the next Mogeta Manga that she hasn't read yet

1 hour later...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Eden is booing a snowboarder trying to beat Shaun White while Haylie is giggling about something in the book and Haru is both reading over her shoulder and watching the snowboarding compitition at the same time.

Becca: Walks back into the room You guys are still friggin' watching that! Here, I was nice enough to go to the store and buy doughnuts seeing as Tohru is sick offa that stuff Shigure put in the food last night!

Haylie: You just got doughnuts 'cause you aren't that big on snowboarding and I wouldn't give you a book to read 'cause you hit me!

Becca: I hit you 'cause you weren't listening! I was trying to tell you that Kyo found out you can cook and was gonna make we cook lunch!

Haylie: So that's why he was dragging me into the kitchen a little bit ago! Don't worry, I took care of him! Snicker

Becca: You better not have killed my damn cousin!

Haylie: Why would I do that! He's one of my friends! Geez, I laughed because I twisted his mind to the extent where I got him to cook lunch!

Eden: Really! How?

Haylie: I told him that I'd tell Tohru that he thinks she's a pain and doesn't like her, thus putting her in a position that he'd have to tell her he likes her!

Eden: Well, I guess he still thinks that it's too soon to tell her, huh?

Haylie: Ya, so I now have the advantage!

Haru: But.. That's kinda pushing it isn't it? Trying to make him tell Tohru..

Haylie: He needs to some time. It will further his development.

Becca: Since when did you become the shrink of the house?

Haylie: Since we knocked out Shigure, I'm just not pervey.

Eden: Even though you have these thoughts about Hato--

Haylie: Hits Eden on the head and covers her mouth.

Haru: Who?

Becca: Hator--

Haylie: Then hits Becca and drags them into the other room.

Haylie: Anger mark on her head What did I tell you guys about that? 'Member if you tell anyone, I tell your crushes you like them. :o

Eden+Becca: Ok, we'll stop!

Eden, Haylie, and Becca walk back into the living room

Haru:...?

Haylie: Dont look at me that way:O

Haru: i wasn't looking at you I was looking at Eden.

Haylie+Becca: Wha... why?

Haru: Because sh...gets cut off by eden screaming.

Eden: OMG! He won he won.WHOOT!o

Haru: Thats why.T.T

Kyo:walks down the stares. What with all the screaming down here for?

Eden: Cause Shaun White won.Freaks out and hugs the first thing she sees ( which happened to be kyo.)

Kyo: Sh...POOF

Eden: Holding a cat. Oh shit!O.o

Haylie: Laughing her head off . Whoot! Go Eddie!

Kyo(cat form): What... the...fuck.. ToT'

Eden: Ignores him and then hugs Haylie HE WON, HE WON, HE WON, HE WOOONNN!

Haylie: Being slightly hugged past the point of not breathing DOWN BESSEY! OoO!

Eden:Releases Haylie and throws her hands in the air HHHEEEE WWWOOOONNNN! o

Becca:Ooookkkk...Who wants to watch football?

Haylie+Kyo+Momiji: MMMEEEEE!

Haylie+Kyo+Becca+Eden: O.o? MOMIJI?

Momiji: Hi everyone:3

Yuki:Walks down stairs What's all the commotion?...

--

Everyone: You've FINALLY woke up?

Yuki: It's Saturday, I have every right to sleep in...(Yawn)--Where's Shigure?...

Haylie:We took him down last night for trying to seduce Becca. He'll be out for another day. Man, is your job that tiring?

Haru:... Yah Yuki, you shouldn't overwork your self...

Haylie: Not my point. All Yuki does is sit in an office and type on a computer. How is sitting on your ass tiring?

Yuki: Uh, for your information, I'm a Feild Reporter! So I go out all the time! T.T'

Haylie:Geez...Who shoved a gerble up yer ass!..

Yuki: WHAT IF I SAID IF IT WAS YOU! Bitch.

Becca+Eden: BUUURRRNN!

Haylie: O.O! What. The. Fuck.

Yuki:Suddenly realized what he said O/O...Ok, that came out wrong...

Becca+Eden:Laughing their heads offOMFG!

Haylie: What. The. Fuck... O/O

Kyo: Ugg. This is starting to scare me...

Yuki: Shut the fuck up, you dumb ass cat! It came out wrong!

Eden: Damn. That sounded kinky.

Yuki: You all piss me off! I'm leaving!

Yuki storms off completely flustered.

Everyone: Looks at each other

Eden: Well, that was amusing!

Haylie: Lets go find Hana-chan and Ou-chan!

Becca: Ya! I haven't talked to Ou-chan in ages!Cracks nuckles

(Editor's Note: Sorry we forgot to tell you! Becca is a major tomboy! She won't go near a dress. Well, actually, none of us will! Anyways, back to the story:D)

At The Park:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana-chan:...I sense... Their waves... Coming from.. That way.. Points to the left right as Haylie, Eden, and Becca come into veiw

Ou-chan: Hey Becca, Haylie, and Eden! What's up?

Hana-chan: Nice to see you again...

Eden: Sense any fun waves today Hana?

Hana-chan: Not anything worth checking into..

Eden:Shoot! That's no fun!

Haylie: Hi! It's been a while guys!

Ou-chan: Yep! It sure has!

Becca and Ou-chan start a game of arm restling. They are evenly matched

Haylie: As always, the official Arm Wrestling!

Eden:Who you guys gonna bet on? I'm taking bets!

Haylie:I'm betting on Ou-chan!

Becca: TRAITOR!

Hana-chan: I'm betting on a tie...

As is the usual odd circomestances, Hana-chan wins the bet.

Haylie: Geez! I gotta take you with me to the Dog Races next time! .

Eden: Whatta 'bout MMEEE! She fake sobs

Haylie: (Sigh) You can come too..

Eden:Yippie!

Haylie:...If you got the money that is.

Eden: Snaps fingers Damn it!

Hana-chan: Well, lets go out to dinner before it gets too dark..

Ou-chan: Where to guys?

Haylie:Hmmm... How 'bout Outback? We're definately NOT going out Taco Bell!

Eden: WHAT! WHY!

Ou-chan: Just decide on something... NON-taco related please!

Eden: Fine. Then how about the Olive Garden.

Haylie: Um...ok sounds good to me.

Hana+Uo-chan: Ok lets go.

Ou-chan drives them to the Olive Garden.

At Olive Garden:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca:Belch That was possibly the BEST meal I ever had!

Haylie:Shovles the last bit of Shrimp Alfredo into her mouth Yumm... If I weren't so full offa one plate of this and breadsticks, I'd order more!

Eden: Luckily, your stomache limits you! If you were like Goku offa DBZ I think I'd have to shoot you:o

Haylie: What?

Ou-chan: I see your still bad with the term 'sarcasm'.

Haylie: Hey! I'm getta better:O

Hana-chan: Yes... They threw it at you five times today and you caught it four out of the five times...

Haylie:Yup! See! When they first started this with me it was two outta the five times! ;D

Ou-chan: Well, lets get going!

Haylie: Where to? O.o

Eden: Oh! Lets go to a movie!

Becca: Only if it's scary! Haylie totally freaks out when it's scary!

Ou-chan: THEN IT'S SETTLED! TO THE MOOOVIIEESS!

They race to the movie theater

Haylie: Oh shit...The last scary movie they picked...ShudderAll that blood... ((OO))

Hana-chan: So what are we going to see...

Becca: Something SCARY!

Eden: If we're going Scary, lets go see Silent Hill.

Becca: Oh hell yes! Ive been wanting to see that movie for ever.

Eden: What about the rest of you?

Hana & Uo-Chan: Sounds good to us.

Haylie: Silent What. ((O.o))

Eden: good well get our tickets in just a minute; I have to make a quick phone. whips out cell phone and hit the number 1.

Haylie: were did you get that?

Eden: I got it as a gift from someone that youll meet very soon. Now shut up.

Person on other end of cell phone (POOEOCP): Hello

Eden: Hey baby. I was wondering if you could go to a movie tonight.

POOEOCP: umsure what time?

Eden: well the show starts in half an hour so be here in 20 to 25 minutes. Is that ok with you?

POOEOCP: sure see you then. I love you.

Eden: I love you too. Bye. closes cell phone and puts it her purse. well he should be here in 20 minutes or so.

------------------------------------------22 minutes later----------------------------------

a nice 1996 green Pontiac Grand Am pulls up to the curb and out steps a young man no older then 19.

Eden: JOEY! runs up to him and gives him a BIG hug and then kisses him. well every body let me introduce you to my boyfriend Joey. Say hi Joey.

Joey: Hi.

Haylie: When did you start going out with Joey again? O.o

Eden: Just a few weeks ago. Why?

Becca: Well that explains why youve been gone a lot lately. Oh well, lets just go get our tickets and get ready to watch Haylie freak out over the movie.

Everyone: ok.

------------------------------------------In the move theater------------------------------

Haylie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eden: Looks over at Haylie. Why did you scream?

Haylie: Cuz it scared me. (((O.O)))

Eden: Whatever. Snuggles into the arm of Joey.

-------------------------------------------2 Hours later-------------------------------------

all of them leaving movie theater.

Joey: Ill give you girls a ride home.

Eden: Hey Joey, ya know I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me tonight cause that movie really scared me.

Becca & Haylie: Oh no it didnt you just want Joey to stay with you tonight so you can do god knows what.

Eden: ok you caught me, I do want Joey to stay the night with me but were not going to do anything.

Joey: why not?

Eden: cause I cant do anything with you for 7 days. Ya know why?

Joey: No, why?

Eden: Cause Im PMSing.

Joey: Does the whole big anime stile no. but why now?

Eden: Cause that just how body goes though its cycle. Its not my fault.

Joey: Ok your right, and sure I'd love to stay over and be with you tonight.

Eden: Ok, lets go.

Everyone gets in Joeys car and goes home.

---------------------------------------------At home----------------------------------------

Eden:yawns. Well I'm tired. Grabs Joeys hand. Come on Ill show you where my room is. Runs off as yelling goodnight to everyone.

Kyo: Whos that guy?

Haylie & Becca: Edens boyfriend.

And with that being said they all shrugged and went to bed.

------------------------In the Middle of the Night----------------------------

(A loud scream peirces every corner of the sohma house)

Yuki:(For once, the first to wake up) What's with all this noise!

Kyo:(Runs out into the livingroom) What the hell is going on!

Becca: What's up? There's no peace in this house for ten seconds!

Eden+Joey: (Runs out) What's going on!

Becca: (Looks around) Wait... Where's Haylie?

(They all run upstairs, and see Haylie lying on the floor in a cold sweat)

Eden: Oh God! Haylie just had a nightmeare!

Yuki: Haylie looks tramatized Eden. She's not moving around. What movie did you guys go see anyway?

Becca: Silent Hill.

Kyo: You know Haylie flakes out with those kind of movies!... Hey, what's that stain on the floor under her?

Yuki: Huh? (Picks Haylie off the floor while trying to calm her down. He then notices her arm)

Yuki: Hey, everyone Haylie's bleeding!

Kyo: It's true, this on the floor is all blood!

Eden: (Runs up and grabs Haylie) What happened?

Haylie: (Still shakey) S..Someone s-stabbed me! (( . '))

Becca+Yuki: Who?

Eden: Waitta minute, where's that damn Shigure!

Everyone but Eden: Huh? You're right! Where's that damn dog!

(A scratchy noise can be heard from the closet)

Kyo: What the-!

Haylie: Don't open that! He's in there! OoO!

Yuki: Haylie calm down. We'll take care of him.

Becca: Ya, I'll kill him for doing this to Haylie!

Joey:(Suddenly noticed by everyone) Why don't you do it then?

(They open the closet and there's one scared doggy in that closet, and when I say 'doggy' I mean an actual dog, or as we all know and love (kind of) Shigure)

Everyone: Shigure, what the hell did you do to Haylie!

Shigure:(Dog form) Uh... I was planning to scare Haylie in this thing (Points to his actually well made, bulky axe raider-like costume) and she then bumped into me and cut herself on my costume. I then heard her scream and ran into the closet. -' Now I told the truth so don't kill me! -'

Eden: (On cell) Hatori, we need you to come over. One of Shigure's damn stunts has caused Haylie blood loss and she's still a bit tramatized. Can you make it here in lets say an hour?

Hatori: (Sigh) Yes, I must fix Haylie before she looses too much blood, be there in 5 minutes.

Eden: Ok, just don't hit a car:p

Hatori: Ya, ok bye. (Beep)

Eden: Man, he's gotta lighten up. I will not allow him to be around Haylie like that,he'll dampen the mood and more likely make things worse... Ya right,Haylie will enjoy this! (Laughs and walks back to group)

----------------------------When Hatori Arrives---------------------------

Hatori: Ok, where's Haylie?

Becca: Upstairs asleep. (Motions towards the second floor)

Hatori: Thankyou. (Walks upstairs mutering) That's good, her being scared of needles is quite a problem when she's awake...

-------------5 Minutes Later--------------------------------------------

(Hatori walks downstairs)

Becca:Wha'd you do up there to Haylie while you sedated her?

Hatori: TT' Nothing.

Eden: Ya right! We all know you want her!

Yuki: (Walks in and slaps both Becca and Eden in the back of the head) Stop messing with people and go get washed up for dinner. Tohru's cooking and I need to bring Haylie her dinner too.

Eden:...Hmmm...Nevermind! Maybe it's you that wants her!

Yuki: I/I Shut up! You don't know anyrthing!

Becca: Ewwww!

Eden: shut it Becca Bugs bunny is on grabes Joey's arm and pulls him down onto the couch.

Jeoy: Hey why do I have to watch this?

Eden: Cause cartoons are cool and i think Momiji will like this bunny.

Momiji: Really a cool bunny?

Eden: Yup this bunny kicks ass hes so funny!

Momiji: YEA! A funny bunny.(sits down and watches the t.v.)

Haylie: But I wanna watch Wiely Cyotie and the Road Runner!

Becca: And I wanna watch Tom and Jerry!

Eden: Ok first, I sat down before you Haylie so shut the fuck up! And Becca, if you will look behind you you will see Tom and Jerry are already fighting. T.T

(They all turn around and see Yuki and Kyo progressing in a fight of some sort that no one really cares about)

10 Minutes later

Momiji: Again, again, again, AGAIN:D

Becca: No more fuckin' candybars for you!

Momiji: WHAT! WHY!

Haylie: Cuz you get hyper off your ass, that's why:o

Joey: (Actually interested in what is on the TV) Shut up you three! Space Ghost is on!

Becca: That's a gay ass show you dumb ass!

Joey: Shut the fuck up you bitch!

Becca: Don't flatter yourself.

Haylie: Joey, don't call people 'bitches' and also, it's not very smart to pick a fight with Becca, as most SMART people would know.

Becca: Damn right!(Puts on her 'You'll commit suicide before I'm done with you' expression)

Eden: Will you not threaten my boyfriend.

Becca: why are you telling me what to do?

Eden:stands up with a fiery background behind her Because your being a total bitch for telling MY boyfriend to shut up before I make you wish you hadn't crossed my bad side!

Haylie: um... Please don't brake anything. because I don't think Shigure will like four people fighting at the same time.points to Kyo and Yuki who are still fighting

Eden: well if she even thinks about hurting MY boyfriend there will be a fight.

Becca: well its to late for that warning.

Eden:yells so loud that Kyo and Yuki stop fighting to see whats happening. THATS IT BITCH I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Becca: I'd like to see ya try.

Eden:Runs toward Becca and kicks her side round house style causeing her to fly across the room and hit the oppisite wall HA! TAKE THAT YOU CUM GUZZELING GUTTER SLUT!

Kyo: How come when I kick Yuli that way he only goes half way across the room?

Haylie: Let me answer that for you Kyo. well you see Becca and Eden fight to the death, while in my opinion, you just want to beat Yuki, not kill 'im, making you weak.

Kyo: I'M NOT WEAK YOU WHORE!

(Haylie's face goes down like a depressed Tohru. Eden and Becca quickly take a step back and Kyo looks over at them curiously. Haylie's head then flys up, and she spin kicks Kyo into a wall.)

Eden: Please don't piss off Haylie when she's PMSing!

Becca: Kyo, you REALLY need to learn control, or you'll get your ass kicked!

Eden: Yea i mean Haylie may not look like much of a fighter but when you push and poke her "buttons" the wrong way she will most likly beat you to a near death expereince and then blame it on some one else.

Haylie: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY!

Eden: Nothing but the truth.

Becca: I'd be carful if o were you.

Eden: i'm not sure if i have to be car...Gets punched in the Jaw by haylie sending her through the roof.

Joey: So where does Shigure keep the first aid kit?

Kyo: In the halway over there.Points to the left

Joey: Thanks.walks to the place Kyo pointed to and gets the kit from a cabnet on the wall. i'll be outside tending to my girlfriends wounds. oh and you might want to call Hatori on this one.went outside just as Shigure came out of his room.

Shigure: what the hell is going on out here?

Becca: Well first Kyo and Yuki were fighting, then I thretend Eden's boyfriend and she Round house style kicked my side and I flew and hit the wall, and then Kyo asked a stupid question and Haylie gave him an answer and Kyo got pissed off and made Haylie get pissed of and she gave Kyo a spin kick and he hit the wall, then Eden said something stupd and Haylie Punched her in the jaw and sent her through the roof, and now joey is outside tending to her wonds and Yuki is on the phone with Hatori. so did that help any?

Shigure: my poor house. Better go call a contracter Good bye free spending money.-.-

Yuki: Hatori should be here soon.

Becca: Cool now Haylie gets to see her lover. I wonder what they'll do in the closet this time? Maybe a little someting that should be done when no ones around.

Haylie:Doesn't even warn Becca and punches her in the stomach and sends her through a wall. THATS WHAT YOU GET BITCH!

Yuki: Well looks like Hatori has one more to tend to.

Kyo: For once we agree on something. Both walk off to there rooms.

---------------------------------25 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------

Hatori: Um… Yuki what happened to Eden and Becca?

Yuki: They made Haylie really mad and she kicked Eden on the side and punched Becca in the stomach and that's basically the whole story… well the short version anyway.

Hatori: Ok whatever. goes over to Eden and tends to her wounds first.

-----------------------------------15 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------

Hatori: All done. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and discuses something with Shigure. walks in the house and heads straight for Shigure's office.

Haylie: Why is Hatori going into Shigure's office? Whatever I'm going to bed. walks up the stares to her room.

Eden: Mumbles under her breath. Dummes weibchen. Walks up to her room.

Becca: Mumbles under her breath. Du schmutzig mutterbumser hahn sauger. and with that being said the three of them went to bed.

A/N: The whole German thing that Eden and Becca are saying are: (Eden) Stupid Bitch and (Becca) Dirty mother fucking cock sucker.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yeah this ones short but who cares. I'm just incredibly LAZY!!!

---------------------The Next Morning------------------------------------------

Beep!Beep!Beep!Beep!Bee-SMAT!

(Haylie wakes up with a start at 5:00 A.M. from her alarm clock and decides she wants breakfast so, instinctively, she goes to the kitchen looking for Tohru)

Haylie: ...Where the hell is everyone..? Oh ya, only me an' carrot-top-Kyo get up this early. Oh well, I used up all my summer vacation leave, Today's my day back! I wonder what little kids I'll have this year!

Kyo: (Walks in from out side with a sweat towel rapped around his neck) Oh, you're up huh?

Haylie: (Sarcastically) No, I'm just sleep walking like Yuki, thought I'd try something new.

Kyo: Heh, so you're heading back to work today huh?

Haylie: Yup! . And Eden and Becca start their jobs back up tomorrow!

Kyo: Are you stayin' here? Or renting out an apartment?

Haylie: I was gonna rent an apartment, but Eden and Becca said I, other than Tohru, am the only decent person who keeps everyone in line. I didn't get it, so I told them I'd be staying at the Sohma estate, since Akito the 'revealed woman' ran off and jumped off that bridge, so I think it's safe for me to stay there now!

Eden: (Walks in) Haylie, it's six and there's no breakfast on the table, is Tohru still sick?

Tohru: (Suddenly runs in) Sorry! I-I slept in on you guys! (Ties her hair up and puts on an apron) What should we have this morning?

Eden: Um...I don't know...lets have bacon, hash browns, and sausage.

Haylie: Um...what about the eggs?

Eden: You of all people should know that I'm "allergic" to eggs.

Tohru: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! You're allergic to eggs!!! I had no idea that you were, all the food that I've made for you that had eggs in it!!!!!!!! I could have killed you!!!!

Haylie, & Kyo: TT'

Eden: O.o' What have I done to Tohru?

Yuki: Whats with all the noise down here?

Haylie: Eden told Tohru that she was "allergic" to eggs and Tohru stated to flake out really bad about it.

Yuki: Hey, Haylie don't you have work today?

Haylie: OMG!!!!!!!!!! I'm gonna be late!!!!! See ya later. Haylie screams as she grabs her bag and car keys then ran out the door.

Eden: I'm still hungry. TT'

Tohru: (Stops flaking out) Ok! And guys, I have to go to work by 7:00! So I'll be gone, ok?

Becca: Ya, we're good with that! Kyo! We go to teach at the Dojo tomorrow right?

Kyo: (Grumbles at hearing 'we') Ya, unless my calendars wrong!

Eden: Since when did you have a calendar? T.T

Kyo: (Suddenly cranky) It's a figure of god damn speech!

--------------With Haylie-------------------------

(Haylie runs in the classroom and looks over all her new students)

Haylie: (Gives them a warm smile) Hello everyone! I know you are supposed to be calling me by my last name, but I never liked that, so I would like you all to just call me 'Haylie' alright?

Class: Ok!

Haylie: Good! Now today, we'll be playing the Name Game! Everybody gather around and get in a circle! I'll tell you more in a minute!

(Everybody does this while Haylie walks over and picks up a four square ball, brings it back, and joins the circle...)

------------------Back at Home------------------

Eden: Well what now?

Haru: I don't know.

Eden: WHA….!?!? How did you get in here?

Haru: Though the door.

Eden: Well I know that! Let me guess Shigure left the door unlocked again.

Haru: Yup. He sure did. T.T

-------------------At school------------------------

Haylie: Alright, now that everyone is in the circle, let's start the game! Ok the rules are simple, you toss the ball to someone and ask them their name and one question, they answer, toss the ball to someone else, and do the same thing the person before them did, ok, lets start!

(She tosses the ball to a random boy and he smirks and looks up at her)

Haylie: What's your name?

Tom: Hi. I'm Tom.

Haylie: And what's your favorite color Tom?

Tom: My favorite color is neon orange.

Haylie: Really? And why is that Tom?

Tom: I thought you were only supposed to ask two questions…. Oh well, anyway it's my favorite color because it's the color of my favorite type of alien, the Blrrrflp, when it bleeds stomach acid.

Haylie: Um….ok…..O.o'…..lets move on, Tom that was a very creative answer.

Tom: Who said I was trying to be creative…..it was the truth. I mean come on there are aliens, with all the sightings in Roswell, New Mexico. And all the backwards redn….

Haylie: That's enough Tom. Please toss the ball to some one else.

Tom: Ok geez! tosses ball to random girl

----------------------Back at home-------------

Eden: So, what do ya want to do?

Haru: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Eden: I don't know, what do you want to do?

Haru:……..T.T……….

Eden and Haru sit down and turn on the T.V. and start watching a rerun of Star Trek.

Haru: This is so fricken' cool…….T.T

Eden: I know... Starts reading the newest issue of Mogeta. Stupid Haylie and her damn manga ways of power.

Haru: What are you talking about? T.T

Eden: Nothing….its nothing….

----------------------------------Back at school------------------------------

Tom: So, what's your name?

Ivie: My name is Ivie.

Tom: What's your favorite color?

Ivie: My favorite colors are white and pink.

Tom: Wow, those are my favorite colors to…

Ivie tosses the ball to another new addition to the boys half of the school's student body

Ivie: What's your name?

Louis: My name is Louis Mandez, and just so you don't need to bother asking, my favorite color is green. T.T

Ivie: Ummm, okay…

Hands the ball to the girl next to him who looks really shy, and a lot like him…

Louis: (Sigh) Name? Color?

Roselynn: (Blush) Um… I-I'm Roselynn…and my favorite color is aquamarine blue...

(Roselynn then tosses the ball lightly to a little girl not far from her with black hair and intense blue eyes)

Roselynn: Um... What's your name..?

Keiko: It's Keiko Yurosaki, my parents moved here from Japan before I was born!

Roselynn: Um... Will you be my friend..?

Keiko: (Jumps at Roselynn with a bear hug) Of course!!

Haylie: (Swooning at the two) So kawaii..! They broke they circle, but I'll let it slide this time..!

Louis: (Smacks himself in the head) Our teachers an idiot... It's gonna be a long year...

Haylie: (Looks at Louis and cackles) It will indeed Louis, it will indeed...

Tom: Hey teach what do we do know?

Haylie: Hmmmm...well let's see...we could play with clay. yea we'll do that. Ok class each of you pick whatever color you like and make a model of you favorite animal.

10 minutes later

Haylie: Ok class let me see what you all have made.

Tom: I made an alien. Wait is that even an animal? Shrugs Oh well.

Ivie: I made a kitty.Hold up an orange cat that has a striking resembles to Kyo.

Louis: I made a polar bear.

Roselynn: I made a chicken. I really love chickens!!!

Keiko: I made Mogeta.

Haylie: those are all very good models but we have no more time left so please get your stuff together.

With that the door swings open and in steeps a shadowy figure.

Haylie: Eden what are you doing here?

Eden I came 'cause I was board and Haru kind of like vanished again.

Tom: Your tall and you have really big boobs.

Eden: What the...What are you teaching them Haylie?

Haylie: Tom where did you learn to say that?

Tom: My older brother. Oh and you're pretty hot...here's my number call me if you want to have good time. Hands a piece of paper to Eden and walks off. But before Haylie or Eden could do anything the bell rang and all the kids ran out in a flash.

Eden: What the hell just happened?

Haylie: You just got hit on by one of my students.

Eden: Um...I really think you should have a talk with that boy's mom and dad.

Haylie: Yeah you're right first thing tomorrow I'll give them a call.

Eden: Oh...and Haylie we shall never speak of this ever again.

Haylie: Sounds good to me.

and with that they left to go home.


End file.
